


Solangelo Collection

by TeamLeo13



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: CAN'T EVEN, Don't know what I'm doing, Feels, I Ship It, Multi, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamLeo13/pseuds/TeamLeo13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of Solangelo one-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This contains BoO spoilers! SOLANGELO!!!!

Nico paced the floor of his cabin. Will was gonna be here any minute. He hoped he looked okay. Gods, he'd never been that nervous before. No one could blame him, though. Will Solace had invited him to the Aphrodite Cabin's Valentine's Day party, where, by the way, a date was necessary. Nico smoothed down his black button-down, surveying his head-to-toe appearance. Suddenly, he heard a knock at his door. He took a deep breath and opened it. Will stood there, looking more gorgeous than Nico had seen him before. Gone was Will's stethoscope and lab coat, replaced by a black and gold ensemble. He smiled at Nico, making him ease up a little. "You good to go?", Will asked. NIco nodded, a small smile playing on his lips. 

 

(( A/N: How'd you like the first part, cupcakes? Don't worry, continuation is coming soon))


	2. Valentine's Day (Continuation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of my first chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solangelo feelsss!

Will awkwardly offered Nico his arm which Death Boy of course shoved away. Will smirked. Grinning the whole time, the odd pair made their way to the Aphrodite Cabin. However, when they got there Nico immediately noticed that something was wrong. This was supposed to be a party. But where were the bright lights and frill that had been the Aphrodite Cabin's annual rituals? He turned to Will, who looked just as puzzled. Suddenly, as if on cue, people burst out of the cabin and the place was shrouded in light. Campers threw confetti at poor Solace and di Angelo, who had no idea this was coming. Jason and Percy exchanged glances. Jason mouthed " _I told you, dude. Now give my my money"_

Percy sighed as he handed Grace the drachmas. He had lost the bet.

 

(( A/N Sorry my chapters are short guys but I'm very prone to writer's block and have to add stuff in just little by little so please bear with me))


	3. Nico is so done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is so done with this crap. He didn't even know about the surprise!!!!

Banners everywhere announced Congratulations Nico and Will. Nico's smile disappeared, he yanked off Will's arm and stormed off to his cabin. How could he even believe these people wouldn't think up something like this. And Will! He knew Nico hated this. A small voice in his head whispered maybe Will didn't know. But he pushed it aside. He began to regret staying at this place. He wanted to go away now. Images of Will flashed in his head but he was too angry right now. Someone knocked. He was sure it was Will but he didn't want to let him in. He melted off in to the shadows, Camp Half-blood would have to do without him for a while.

 

((A/N hehehe how was that, folks? Kudoskudoskudos and commentscommentscomments!!!!!))


	4. Nico misses Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico misses Will he wants to go back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank @snowfiregirl21 for comments and support!!! Cookies for you(::)(::)(::)

Nico was lost in his thoughts as he sat on a weathered tombstone in "The Middle of Nowhere, Florida". The small town was quiet, exactly what he needed when he had to think. He wanted to go back to Will but part of him said no. He gave himself a little shake, trying to convince himself that staying at Camp Half-Blood had indeed been the right choice. He sighed, looking down at his pale wrist, riddled with white scars he had inflicted. He had stopped cutting when he realized he had found a home, a family, inside the borders of Camp Half-Blood. But last night he had considered opening the old wounds though it was a good thing he decided against it. Bianca's face popped up in his head; if only she was here. She had always been the only one who understood. She understood what he felt even though he didn't walk around with his personal rainbow. But no, his  _sorella_ was gone and he had to hold his own. He didn't even know why the little incident bothered him so much. It was a sign they were happy for him, and welcomed him, right? But no, to Nico it was more like  _We felt really bad for you so we're congratulating you on actually having something good for once instead of your stupid moody self_. He hated it. But he loved Will...but he didn't wanna go back...but...he sighed. Life was hard. He was going to have to give himself some more time. (( I'm sorry for the short chapters but I'm really prone to writer's block and can only add things little by little so please hang in there))


End file.
